The Final Battle Took A Little Detour
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When Harry and Hermione get trapped at Hogwarts by Death Eaters, they escape through a portal to the USS Voyager. They meet the only living person on board and a hologram. What will happen to them as they wait for the portal to appear once more?
1. A Voyager Into The Unknown

**A Voyager Into The Unknown**

Harry shot off a curse at his attackers, and then pulled Hermione round the bend in the corridor behind them. He tried to ignore the pain of his broken arm and badly cut leg. Death Eaters came at the pair of them in waves, and Harry hoped everyone was out of the castle. Voldemort had attacked the entire country in one fell swoop, and McGonagall had initiated a total evacuation of the castle through Floo and house elf travel. Harry and Hermione were the last two to leave, and they had been trying to get to their Portkey point when the Death Eaters had cut them off. The pair of them cast spell after spell as they ran away from Voldemort's followers, but the two only succeded in getting trapped in a high up charms classroom.

"This is it!" Hermione said simply.

"Looks like it" Harry replied grimly. There was no way that they would escape from this situation, and he began regretting the fact that he hadn't done anything apart from trying to defeat evil.

"We're going to die" Hermione sobbed. Harry didn't know what to do. A thought occurred to him that he might kill Hermione so that she wasn't raped or tortured. "I'm sorry I failed you!" Hermione continued, "We're both going to die" and at that moment a brilliant flash of white light filled the room. It was so bright that it forced the pair to blink.

"Maybe not" Harry replied. He looked at where the light had come from, and he saw what looked to be some kind of living area. "I have no idea why this just appeared, but it can't be any worse then what our fate here is" and Hermione nodded. "I'm going through… will you join me?" and his girlfriend said yes.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth – or wherever this is" and just as the classroom door burst open they jumped through the curtain of light

#

INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

"What is it?" asked the young voice.

_Two unknown beings just board the ship. Deck 2 Section 3B_. the voice that answered sounded mechanical.

"What are they doing?" asked the voice.

_Intruders one and Two have left Crew Quarters, and have entered the corridor. They are now moving forward towards the Mess Hall._

"Are they going to hurt me?" asked the young voice.

_Unknown. Please restate the question_

"For the love of…" the voice calmed itself. "Do they pose a risk to the ship?" she asked.

_Unknown. They do not appear to have any detectable weapons. Both intruders are wounded and in need of medical attention_. The owner of the voice – a young girl thought to herself.

"Beam me to a location that is near to them, but do not place me in front of them" she instructed.

_Acknowledged_. There was a shimmer of blue before the girl vanished from her location, and then she appeared in what looked like crew quarters.

"I don't see anyone" said a male voice.

"Maybe they are all asleep" said a female voice.

"I doubt it, Hermione" said the male, "They would be in bed. I have no idea where we are, but anywhere is better then back there" and the female – Hermione – snorted.

"Got that right, Harry!" she said.

"Lets find somewhere to hole up" said the male – Harry.

"We should find someone" Hermione said. "We're both injured and have to get treated somehow" and the girl decided that they were not any threat to her or the ship. She keyed open the quarters' door and slipped outside into the corridor.

"What do you want?" she asked them. Both of the humans turned and pointed bits of wood at her as if they had weapons. They looked at her, then at the pieces of wood and then at each other.

"I apologise" said the one that had to be Harry. "We've been through a lot recently, and thought you were one of those after us" and he and the girl tucked the wood into pockets of their strange clothes. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger" he did the introductions.

"My name is Naomi Wildman" said the younger girl. "You are both injured quite a bit. You better come with me to sickbay" and Harry nodded.

"If that is some kind of hospital, then that's exactly what we need" he smiled. He and Hermione followed Naomi along corridors and into a turbolift. They ended up inside a large well lit room with beds lining one side of the place. The left side of the room had some kind of office behind a screen.

"Ah, Miss Wildman. I trust that you are feeling be… oh. Who are you?" a nearly bold haired man stepped out of _somewhere_ and approached them all.

"They need your help" said Naomi. The doctor looked at both Harry and Hermione and picked up some kind of unfolding box which whirled and beeped.

"The male has a broken arm, broken leg, numerous cuts and some minor internal organ damage" the doctor said as he passed the box over Harry. "The female has a broken arm, some cuts and bruises. I have no idea what has happened to either one of you, but you should get on the bio beds at once" and Harry and Hermione looked blankly at each other. "The beds lining the wall" the doctor explained. They moved over and took a bed each.

"Can you tell you tell us where we are?" asked Hermione.

"You are on the starship _Voyager_" said Naomi at once.

"Starship?" asked Harry.

"Yes" put in the doctor. "Lie down, stay still and allow me to do my job. _Voyager_ is in the Delta Quadrant, but it is on its way to Earth" and Hermione looked alarmed by this news.

"We are not anywhere near Earth?" she said.

"No" said the doctor. "We're very much away from there at the moment. That was why I was surprised to see you here. You are the first humans we have had contact with for many years" and he continued working over Harry. As he lay down on the bed, Harry felt everything inside him start to get better – as if the doctor was doing surgery without cutting him open. This was some very advanced technology indeed.

"We've been travelling here for years – since before I was born" added Naomi.

"What year is it?" Harry asked.

"I said to be quiet" the doctor said sternly, "And to answer your question, the year is 2376" and Harry nearly shot up with horror.

"We're in the future!" he and Hermione said at the same time.

"Oh oh" said Naomi, "I guess this makes this a little difficult" and the doctor nodded.

"I would imagine it would" and he finished working on Harry and moved to work on Hermione.

"Is there someone that we can talk to? Maybe the person in charge?" Harry said.

"There isn't anyone" the doctor said. "At least not anymore" and Naomi's eyes started brimming with tears. "Nearly the entire crew was wiped out several weeks ago" and the displaced persons looked at each other.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Harry said.

"Thank you" said Naomi quietly.

"Right – both done. I'd advise some rest, but you are both in need of some food" the doctor said.

"Do you have any pumpkin pasties?" asked Hermione.

"No" Naomi frowned.

"Cauldron cakes?"

"No"

"Butterbeer?"

"I don't think I have ever heard of those" said the doctor. "I think you should get something to eat from the replicators" and Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Replicators?" said Hermione.

"You don't know what they are?" Naomi asked.

"How many years have you come forward?" asked the doctor.

"Before we came here, the year was 1996" Harry said. "Now I want to know one thing: what _is_ your name?" and the doctor smiled.

"I don't have one" he replied. "Everyone calls me The Doctor or Doctor for short. I am a holographic projection" and he spent a little while explaining himself – filling bits of _Voyager_'s trip so far. The Doctor finished explaining the deaths of the crew. "We buried the bodies on a planet and put up warning beacons that would stop anyone from landing" and Hermione nodded slowly.

"Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"I'll take you to the mess hall" Naomi said. "The replicators can make you something to eat" and she took them to the mess hall – bidding the Doctor goodbye and leaving him in sickbay.

"Why do I have the feeling we'll never go back?" Hermione said to Harry.

"Dunno" said Harry.

"How did you get here?" Naomi strode out a turbolift and down the same corridor they had first met in.

"We were fighting a desperate battle against our enemies, and they took over our entire government, our… security forces were destroyed, and they attacked our schools and hospitals" Harry said.

"We tried to get everyone out, but we were trapped. But before they could kill us, we saw the ship through some kind of portal. Harry and I decided to jump through it and that's how we found you" Hermione finished the story. "I just wish we could have magiced them all away" she added quietly.

"Magic? As in fairy tales?" Naomi said as they went into the mess hall. Dotted around the room sat tables and chairs, a three sided sofa with small coffee table and what had to be a kitchen of some kind.

"Damn" said Harry. "This is going to take some explaining to do" he said.

"Lets do it over dinner shall we?" Hermione said, "I could eat an entire elephant" and Harry smiled.

"Tomato soup" he ordered.

_Hot or cold?_

"Hot" Harry said. "Hot tomato soup" and he shook his head.

_In what style? Plain, with spice, with herbs, with rice, Bolian style…_

"Plain!" Harry said firmly. "Hot, plain tomato soup" and before his very eyes, a bowl of plain tomato soup appeared in a little recess under the panel of lights.

"I want a salad comprising of earth vegetables. But do not add spicy things in" Hermione said, and a salad appeared where Harry's soup had been. The three of them sat down at the nearest table and the new arrivals ate as they took turns in explaining everything about magic.

"If we are in the future, then can we find out what happened to our friends?" Harry said.

"Perhaps. I still don't know what is in the computer memory" Naomi said. "If you had something in mind, then it would narrow down the search" and Harry and Hermione thought about it. She also told them how to use the computer.

"Computer!" said Harry, "Locate any records of a location called Hogwarts on Earth" and there was a pause.

_That location is not known_

"Oh" Harry remarked, "Well search for records of any person named Dean Thomas in the year 1996 in the United Kingdom" but the computer had nothing to give them at all. After one question from Hermione, it looked as if they had gone to another dimension as well.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Naomi asked.

"I think we should" Harry said. His clothes still tears in it from the fight at Hogwarts. "After that, we'll start on a way to get back to our own timeline" and Naomi said that she would get the Doctor to look over the sensor logs to see if anything could help.

"Do you know how to do everything on this ship?" Hermione questioned her.

"Not everything" came the reply, "But I've had to learn a lot of stuff on _Voyager_. I'm the only kid on board" Naomi said. "I suppose that puts me in charge around here" and she put the dishes back in the replicator which made them vanish into thin air.

#

"Well at least something is going right" Harry muttered. Naomi had taken them to gust quarters where she had gotten the computer to scan the clothes that Harry and Hermione were wearing. Each quarters' replicator had made them new outfits – identical to what they wore except these had no holes in. they took the chance to have a shower, but both of the displaced people felt it odd to not have water touching them. He and Hermione managed to get to somewhere called Astrometrics, with help from the computer, and met the Doctor and Naomi there.

"Hello, you two" the Doctor greeted them. "You do look better" he added.

"Thank you" said Harry politely. "Did you find anything that might help us?" and the holographic man nodded.

"Sensors indicated that there was a large quantum energy burst as we passed through this proto nebula" he said, and he tapped a few buttons and the nebula came up on a giant screen.

"Why do I detect a problem in that?" Hermione said.

"Sensors are saying that levels are increasing, but it will take three weeks to get to a level where you can get back to your own dimension" the Doctor said.

"Ah… well that isn't so bad" Harry said. "For a minute I thought you was going to say that it would take years" and he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he and Hermione could start planning on what to do. If they had been believed to be killed, or otherwise vanished, it was likely that Death Eaters would not be looking for them around the castle. "Don't know about the rest of you, but I could do with a good nights rest. So I'll try to make…" the deck rumbled below their feet.

"What the hell?" Hermione said aloud.

_This is an automatic Red Alert. Borg cube off the port bow. Borg cube off the port bow. This is an automatic Red Alert_

"Oh no" the colour drained from Naomi's face.

"I take it you are not friends with these Borg?" Hermione said.

"They have tried to wipe out the Federation a number of times" the Doctor said. Ship rumbled again, and everyone was thrown off their balance.

"Well we'll see what we can do to help" Harry said.

#

The ship shook as they entered the bridge, and Harry and Hermione marvelled at all of the computer consoles in the place. On the viewscreen was a huge green shaped vessel that was a cube – exactly as had been promised.

"What can you two do then?" asked the Doctor.

"Well I can fly, but nothing like this. I wouldn't know where to start" Harry said.

"Oh. Perhaps you better go back to your quarters" said Naomi.

"Sorry" Hermione apologised as the ship rumbled and pitched again.

"I can shoot though. Your technology might be more advanced then ours is, but I'd now how to target things any day of the week" Harry said.

"Take tactical and tell me what the console screens say" the Doctor said.

"Right!" said Harry, "But which one is it?" he asked.

"The one to the right" said Naomi, and Harry went to it and studied the controls in front of him. The panel was lit up like a Christmas tree, and he took a moment to figure out which was the target and fire buttons. The target was easy to find – all he had to do was to press the little symbol of the cube and press TARGET. The fire buttons came with three modes- Phasers, Torpedoes and combined. He didn't know what phasers were, but the torpedoes had to be something like the torpedoes he knew about.

"Shields are at 95%" Harry said. "Torpedoes are locked on, and phasers are standing by" he reported. The ship shuddered violently to port, and several consoles at the back sparked badly. "I might want to change that" Harry added.

"Target the cube, and fire phasers" Naomi said.

"Firing" and Harry pressed the button marked phasers and then fire. On the screen, a red beam of energy came from _Voyager_ and struck the cube dead centre. "Direct hit" Harry said, looking at the console. "Cube shields are at 98%. Our shields are at 87%".

"Doctor, get us away from the cube. We need to use the torpedoes" Naomi said.

"Torpedoes are offline" said Harry. Then the ship was hit so hard by the Borg, that it did a full spin to starboard.

"Hull breach" Hermione called out, and Harry saw her at a station on the left of the bridge. "Deck 8 section 17B" and Harry fired the phasers again. This time they caused no damage at all.

"No damage to the cube" he said.

"They've adapted!" Naomi said.

"Shall I get us out of here?" asked the Doctor.

"Please" said the young girl. Harry regretted the fact he couldn't simply cast a blasting hex…

"Bringing her about…. Warp drive engaged" the Doctor said, and the stars bent and then started rushing past as speeding blurs. The damage turned out to be less then what was indicated by the computer, and Harry and Hermione went to their quarters and slept for the next 24 hours solid.

**A/N:**

**And that's my new fic for you to read. I need something big to do after I'm Not Going and Leaving Home are finished (not all **_**that**_** far away) – apart from True Friends 2 that is. I'm almost done with L-H and ING, and so I want a biggish fic to work on so I can swap between it and TF2. (The other smaller fics don't count – they are nearly completed as well)**

**Now as for a little hint about TF2 Chapter 3, I would suggest you watch the Star Trek TNG episode called "Measure of a Man" as it will be based heavily on that.**

**Anyway…**

**As most of my first chapters are, this will not be as good as later chapters but give it a try please?**

**I know the Chapter is slightly wrong, but that's what I want it to be as…**

**I'm tweaking canon here, so this is my canon – everything up to Seven's arrival happened. When Seven encountered the Borg children, only Mezoti survived and was taken in as part of the ship's family. (may or may not bring her back onto the ship)**

**As some of you will guess, Harry and Hermione will make it back, but they will also ^$£!£&*(%£^" (sorry – computer malfunction! Will have to wait to read what happens). Rest assured though, that Harry and Hermione do engage the Borg in combat… they won't know what hit their collective arses!**

**Well then, please give me some good reviews. All flames will be stored for future use against Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and the others.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	2. Battling The Borg And Relaxing Afterward

**Battling The Borg And Relaxing Afterwards**

Harry and Hermione spent the next day being taken to the many different places on _Voyager_. The holodeck was a firm hit with both of them, and they spent a number of hours trying different programs. While trying out one of the programs – a flight combat simulation – the ship rocked violently.

_Red Alert Red Alert this is not a drill_ intoned the computer. _Borg Cube off the port bow. Red Alert Red Alert. This is not a drill_ and before Harry and Hermione could react, they vanished in a sea of blue light and found themselves on the bridge.

"They must have traced our warp drive" said Naomi. Harry went to tactical and saw the cube firing on them again.

"Shields are down to 87%" he called.

"Computer!" Naomi called, "Shut down life support to all decks except Deck 1, 2 and 10. Transfer power to the shields" she ordered.

_Transfer complete_

"Shields are back to full power… and a little over" Harry said. "The bad news is that they hit the torpedo launchers. They are not working anymore" he added.

"Looks like they hit the impulse drive as well" Hermione said.

"Great" Naomi moaned, "So that leaves us with just thrusters" and she tapped a few buttons and _Voyager_ moved and the girl attempted to evade the Borg weaponry. She did manage it come times, but the Borg were faster then she was and soon the ship lay dead in space and drifting. Harry watched the cube start to batter down the shields and he suddenly thought of something that _might_ just work.

"Hermione?" he called over the bridge.

"What?" she shouted back.

"What if we used our magic to defeat the Borg?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a few moments before nodding.

"I haven't read everything about them yet, but their personal shields might not adjust quickly enough. Assuming they adapt at all" she added.

"Can you beam us over?" Harry asked Naomi.

"I guess so" she replied, and she went to the Ops station where she pushed Hermione gently out of the way and started tapping buttons. "I'm beaming you to as close to the middle as possible. Once you get inside the Cube, try to find the Vinculum. It controls everything to do with the Cube. Destroying that will make the Borg not go anywhere. Sometimes they will self destruct, but other times they won't. I'll beam you back before it blows up though" Naomi said.

"Right" Harry nodded, and he held on to Hermione's hand. "Well Alice, are you ready to step through the looking glass?" he asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Hermione said. With a nod to Naomi, the pair vanished from the bridge and reappeared on the Cube. It seemed that they liked the colours of green and gold a lot, and all around them were people of different shapes and sizes with lots of attachments on them. All wore black armour like casings, and Harry shuddered as he thought about the drones.

"Harry to Naomi" he said, tapping his comm badge.

'_Naomi here_' came the reply, '_Are you alright_?" she asked.

"We've arrived safe enough, and we're going to look for this Vinculum now" Harry said.

"Hermione here" Hermione tapped her own badge. "What exactly does it look like?" she asked.

'_Seven told me it looks like a crystal on the bottom of loads of machinery_' Naomi said.

"Understood" Harry said. "We'll head towards it now" he added.

'_Acknowledged_' Naomi said. '_The Borg are not trying to destroy the ship for some reason. Perhaps they are confused by something_' she added.

"Whatever it is" said Hermione, "Be ready to beam us back" and Naomi said she would keep the channel open so she could keep a constant lock on them. Harry and Hermione passed the regenerating drones, and they had got to within twenty feet of a large open space when an alarm went off. Drones came out of their alcoves and they headed towards the pair.

"Well lets try this" Harry said. "_Avada Kedava_" and the killing curse flashed out and hit the Borg Drone which dropped to the floor.

"What have you done?" Hermione said in a panic. "You used the killing curse" and she shot off a couple of deadly curses herself.

"There isn't a Ministry, Hermione" Harry reminded her.

"Oh of course not" Hermione smiled weakly, and she started sending off the killing curses at the Drones. After the first dozen had dropped, the Borg tried to find a way to adapt their personal shields but found nothing would stop the spells from killing more Drones. The pair headed towards the open space leaving behind a collection of dead Borg. The open space was a single walkway that ran over a pit so deep, neither of them could see the bottom.

"I don't see anything that is like what Naomi said" Harry said.

'_Look up_' came the girl's voice over the comm link. Harry and Hermione did so and Harry whistled at the sight.

"Would you look at the size of that thing" he said in awe.

"I don't know what would take it out" Hermione said. "I was thinking that a couple of blasting hexes might do it" and Harry nodded.

"On three?" and Hermione agreed. "One, two, three and… _Bombarda_" and identical spells came out of both wands, soared into the air and hit the Vinculum. The spells were so powerful that they tore right through the object. The force of the explosion was so great that it knocked Harry and Hermione to the floor.

'_I'm beaming you both back_' Naomi said, and the two left the cube and ended up in a transporter room.

"I think that went well" said Harry.

"I suppose it made a change from Death Eaters" Hermione agreed.

'_Naomi to Harry_' Harry's comm badge went off.

"Harry here" he said.

'_Can you come to Engineering_?" the girl asked. "_I think we need more of this magic of yours_' she added.

"We're on our way" Harry said. They went to a turbolift and rode in it to Deck 10, and walked down the corridor to the giant room.

#

If the bridge was the brain of _Voyager_, then engineering was its heart. Naomi and the Doctor were waiting for them by a console with what looked like a schematic of the ship on the screen.

"We've got a problem" Naomi said. "The ship is busted" she added.

"Can you be more specific then 'its busted'. Everything can't be busted on account we're breathing" Harry said. Hermione leaned in closer and examined the screen closely.

"Accroding to this, the secondary girodyne relays and the propulsion field intermatrix have depolarised" she said.

"In English?" Harry said.

"I'm just reading what it says" Hermione replied. She put on what Harry called her thinking face and thought about the problem for a few moments. "We know our magic works here" she said at last, "So all we need to do is to look at a picture to see how the things look like when fixed, and we should be able to use _Repairo_" Hermione finished.

"Might as well give it a shot" Harry agreed. He and Naomi went off together while the Doctor paired off with Hermione. They set about the repairs to the ship, and they discovered that they could indeed fix the ship to how it was before the Borg attacked them. In little under half an hour the repairs were complete, and the job was done so well that they were able to discover that it was like _Voyager_ had just been launched.

"All that walking around has made my legs tired" Naomi said to Harry as they headed towards a turbolift. Harry thought for a moment, and then asked the girl to stop.

"Would you like to see magic?" he asked, and Naomi nodded eagerly. "Don't tell Hermione I did this" Harry added, and with a wave of his wand the girl rose off the deck.

"Wow" she breathed.

"I'll float you to the turbolift" Harry said kindly. Naomi automatically moved her legs before she simply sat cross legged in mid air as Harry towed her to the turbolift. "Deck 2" he said to the computer, and the turbolift car started moving. They found Hermione in the mess hall attempting to make some food from scratch.

"Hello" she called, and then gave the pan another stir as steam rose from it. Harry suspected that Hermione was making tomato soup from the smell.

"Harry used magic on me so my legs didn't feel so tired" Naomi blurted.

"TRAITOR!" Harry roared good naturedly. Naomi giggled and then hoped up to sit on one of the stools that sat along one side of the counter. There was a little bit of pain in her mind as she thought about Neelix not being the one doing the cooking. The alien virus had overtaken most of the crew before they knew what was happening. Captain Janeway had remained alive long enough to turn command over to Naomi before she died, and she had locked herself away in her bedroom for a long while as she cried. Once the Doctor had coaxed her out, they had buried the crew on a planet that would forever be part of the Federation. Naomi told Harry and Hermione about what had happened, and both of them said the right things.

"Well to move away from the sadness, I think the soup is ready" Hermione said. She found three bowls under the counter and served portions while Harry ordered some bread rolls from the replicator. It was good meal hard earned after the repair work, and Naomi introduced the teens to some exotic flavours of ice cream. When pushed about why so many flavours existed, Naomi said it was number twelve in things Starfleet asked when meeting new alien species: 'What new flavours can you give us?' Harry and Hermione didn't know if she was joking or not. After they finished all of the soup, the three watched as _Voyager_ passed a nebula on its way back to the point where Harry and Hermione had arrived on board.

#

"_Harry to Naomi_" and Naomi tapped her badge.

"Naomi here" she said, "What do you want?".

"_This holodeck of yours, does it do beaches_?" Harry asked.

"Loads of them" Naomi assured him. "Are you planning on going to one?" asked the girl.

"_Me and Hermione were going, and we'd both like to know if you'd join us_" Harry said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" she assured them. She signed off, instructed the computer to alert them if Borg or any other vessels approached them and then went to her quarters to get her swimming costume and towel. She found Harry and Hermione standing outside Holodeck 1.

"We were waiting for you before we entered" Hermione said, and they went inside together. Harry and Hermione were both amazed at what had happened – the holodeck had indeed taken the shape of a beach. The floor was covered in sand, and in front of it there was water - salt water by the smell of it. Small waves were breaking in the shore and returning to the false sea. There were palm trees scattered along the place, a warm breeze, even a fake sun and sounds from seagulls and other creatures, even if there were none in sight.

"Do you like it?" Naomi asked smiling.

"It's like being back home" Hermione whispered in awe. Naomi nodded and took off her blouse and skirt, revealing a pink one piece swimsuit. She folded the discarded clothes carefully and walked towards the water. When she got to the edge she jumped in, followed by Harry and Hermione. They entered it to find the water at a comfortable temperature, rather fresh, but not cold. As soon as Harry entered he was splashed by Hermione. When he regained his orientation he mock-glared at her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he asked. Hermione put up the best innocent-looking face while Naomi floated nearby.

"No" Hermione said, and Harry's darkened.

"We're at war, missy" Harry replied, splashing her as well. Naomi made a quick decision and splashed Harry, while being splashed at the same time. Harry gave as good as he got, and the two girls couldn't really look at him, or else they would get soaked straight in the face, so they had to just wave their arms and pray both of them were actually hitting him, which They sometimes did. Harry created such an uproar of water, that it gave him the chance to silently disillusion himself. He slowly dived and made his way to be hind Hermione, cancels the spell and slipped behind Hermione. She was only aware of this when she felt herself being lifted and then thrown farther into the water, barely having time to take air in and hold it before re-emerging to the surface.

"That was not fair!" Naomi called. "Actually I'm hungry now" she added, and so they made their way back to the beach. They lay on their towels as they ate the picnic that Harry and Hermione had brought with them. Harry opened the basket and started to serve a vast assortment of food, a covered pitcher of pumpkin juice and some treacle tart. He served a plate for himself and one each for Hermione and Naomi, and they ate as they listened to the sound of the seagulls which none of them could see in the sky. Hermione increased the temperature of the sun by two degrees, and soon Naomi had nodded off.

"I needed this" she admitted as she felt Harry hold her close to his body.

"After what happened at Hogwarts" Harry said, "I think we needed to appreciate the finer things in life" and he kissed her on the forehead before they both lay on their towels and slept also.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Battle with the Borg, using magic to set **_Voyager_** back to how she left Utopia Planetia ship yards, and then relaxing. Next chapter will have had a time jump of several weeks and will start off with how things are going back in the Magical world.**

**For those fans of Star Trek, there is a quote from the Voyager episode "Message In A Bottle". To add more, Voyager didn't pick up the Borg children off the cube. They might pick up Mezoti though – I find her to be an interesting character.**

**#**

**I will be generous and give you a choice for the next chapter.**

**Option A: Death Eaters in complete and total control of Magical Britain.**

**Option B: Death Eaters in control of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, the Ministry and other key locations. Resistance being organised by the Weasley twins, Lee Jordon, a handful of Aurors and other people. Option B also would have mention of prisoners being abused by the Death Eaters.**

**I leave it to you.**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	3. Fighting Back

**Fighting Back**

Wars are a terrible business. Wars are a very dirty business. This was a war unlike any other in the magical part of Britain, and very terrible and very dirty indeed. Voldemort had gathered all of his forces together and then attacked in one go. In little under an hour, Voldemort's forces had seized control of Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogsmeade as well as many other key locations. McGonagall had found out that Scrimgeour had ordered the Ministry evacuated before the Death Eaters arrived. From the brief report she had heard, his personal guard had tried to get him to leave, but Scrimgeour had said that he would prefer to go down fighting rather then surrender to Voldemort.

Only three made it out alive.

When she had learned of the Ministry's fall, McGonagall had ordered the complete evacuation of the castle to the safe houses. When the headmistress had insisted on staying as rear guard, the Weasley twins – having escaped from Diagon Alley – had decided to remain with her. When they tried to escape later, McGonagall was hit by a nasty curse as the portkey activated. With Harry and Hermione missing, less then a dozen Aurors free and no hope of reinforcements, no one person assumed leadership of the resistance – such as it was – and they began to treat the wounded and take stock of the situation. They lost half of the escapees during the first week due to traitors and spies of Voldemort's, and many of them were executed in public in Diagon Alley by the Death Eaters.

"I just wish the pair of them were back" said George, "I mean after all, Harry and Hermione would've come up with something" he added.

"I know" replied his twin. "But we've not seen or heard from them since the attack on Hogwarts. And if they had captured them, Voldemort would have been gloating over their deaths by now" Fred added.

"I guess all we can do is to sit, wait and… BLOODY HELL!" George shouted out. His brother looked round to see what was the cause of the outburst, and saw Neville Longbottom come staggering in with cuts all over his body and his clothes torn. The twins leapt over chairs to get to the Gryffindor before he collapsed and sat him down on the nearest chair. "What happened, Nev?" George said.

"E… Eag…" Neville was clearly very badly hurt. "Eagle's Erie has gone" he forced the four words out.

"Fuck" swore Dean Thomas. He had seen what had happened, and had come from where he was talking to some First Years. "Did anyone manage to get out apart from you?" he asked.

"Managed to get the younger ones out" Neville said, and he sounded slightly better after sitting down for a moment. "Managed to get them in an expanded trunk and then shrink it" and he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny wooden box. He unshrunk it and the Weasley twins looked inside to find young and scared eyes staring up at them. A lot of them looked battered and bruised.

"I'll get some help" Dean said and he went off leaving the twins and Neville to pull the children out.

"At least we managed to save some" Fred remarked bitterly.

"After the Death Eaters attacked me, I hid in the forest up a tree and listened to what they said" Neville reported. "And I know the location of one of their slave camps – Malfoy Manor" and they looked at each other.

"Any idea on how many are being held there?" asked George.

"I don't know" Neville said tiredly, "But I think there are about a dozen Death Eaters or so guarding them all. I'd guess they will be supporters as well" he added, and then he closed his eyes. Fred checked him and found he was simply asleep and so handed him over to what passed for medical attention. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Padma Patil had set up a sort of hospital from supplies they had managed to raid from various locations.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" the twins asked each other.

"I'll bet you are" said Lee Jordon from where he was watching them.

"We can't let them suffer any more then we can help, Lee" Fred said.

"I agree" Lee said, "So when do we go?" he asked.

"We need to get together a strong fighting force" George mused, "And a few Aurors might be of some use as well" and they set about a plan.

#

Neville's information was wrong – very wrong indeed. Instead of around a dozen Death Eaters and a handful of supporters it was double that number – and certainly more inside the Malfoy residence. The rescue party had to hide and watch for any opportunities and signs of weak spots in the patrolling Death Eaters. While they observed, they saw them torturing man, women and children by using _Crucio_ on them. Several of the male Death Eaters would randomly touching the younger girls on their bodies, and the males in the rescue party marked them for the worst punishments. The Aurors wondered if the use of Killing Curse was allowed after the Ministry had fallen – they now had targets after all.

"Is it just me" remarked Seamus Finnegan, "Or are people apperating in and out?" and they saw exactly what he meant. "We could apparate in, eliminate the guards storm the house and get everyone out" he added.

"With a handful of pranksters, school children and three Aurors?" George said. "Oh why the hell not?" he questioned. "Lets go" and they picked their apparition spots.

"What the…" the first Death Eater to notice was cut off by having his head removed from his shoulders. The group attacked the rest as the prisoners ran from the battle. Several of them fell to the Killing Curse, but one or two picked up fallen wands and joined the group that was attacking their oppressors. As predicted, the other Death Eaters and supporters came from the house and engaged them.

"Seamus, Dean and Robert! Get round the side and take them from behind" George shouted. The trio acknowledged and ran round the edge of battle and then started attacking from the other side. The smell of burning flesh, blood and the other smells of battle lingered in the air as they pressed home the attack. It was tough going, but they won and the bodies of Death Eaters and Voldemort's supporters littered the grounds around Malfoy Manor. One or two had surrendered to the force, and these had been stunned, bound and silenced ready for transport. Their wands had been snapped, the pieces burned and the ashes scattered from there to the Falkland Islands.

"We better get out of here" said one of the Aurors.

"We search the house first" Dean said. "We might find useful information like plans, Death Eater member lists and stuff like that" and the Auror agreed to help him. The rest of the force worked as quickly as possible as they liberated the prisoners, and they apparated them from the grounds to their own hideout. Dean was looking through the dungeons when he found a terrible sight – more prisoners. In the cells were chained up girls, and none looked to be over the age of 15. It was clear what had happened to them as the worse nothing at all except for bras which had been ripped in half so they only stayed on by the straps. As Dean looked through the bars in the door of one cell, one girl who looked to be twelve saw him and looked scared. He knew that she thought he was going to rape her.

"Bastards" he swore. "I NEED HELP DOWN HERE! I'M IN THE DUNGEONS!" he called up. "GET EVERYONE DOWN HERE" he added, and a number of them came running down the stones steps and into the darkness of the dungeons. By now, Dean had blasted the doors off some of the cells and they poured in and started to release them. The one thought shared by them all was that Voldemort and all of his followers would pay for what they had done here.

"If anyone sees any Death Eaters or supporters – stun them and bind them" Seamus growled. "They need to be…questioned" he added.

"Are you here to hurt me?" asked the girl who Dean was releasing from the chains.

"No" he replied, "My friends and I are here to help you" and she fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. Somebody did a spell and she was wearing plain black robes which hid her battered, broken and abused body.

"They did… things" she sobbed. "I… I… I don't know how, but it seemed like everything was magic" the girl added. Dean exchanged looks with some of the others as they understood Dean's unspoken comment - this girl was a muggle.

"Come on" Dean was trying to keep calm, but tears ran down his face like the others in the cell. "Lets get you out of here" and when she either refused or was unable to walk Dean picked her up and held her to his chest. When they got to the grounds, there was a huge bang and they turned in the direction – the girl simply screamed. A Death Eater who still wore his mask was split into many different pieces.

"What happened?" asked George.

"He ran" came the reply.

"Good enough" said the Weasley. Most of them had vanished, and all that was left was the Weasley twins, Seamus, an Auror and some young girls wearing plain black robes like the girl Dean had rescued.

"What is the story with them?" asked Seamus.

"From what little they have said" said the Auror, "They are muggles who the Death Eater scum have taken after raiding their homes and killing everyone else" he explained.

"Bastards" swore the Irishman. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"They are coming with us" George said.

"Right" said Fred.

"But they know about out world" the Auror said. "It would be better if we simply wiped their memories and dumped them with the muggle social services" and Seamus punched the man.

"You heard" he said, "They are coming with us" and the Auror rubbed his jaw where it had been hit.

"But…" he was cut off.

"I'm a Gryffindor, Mr Ryan. I don't leave _**ANYONE**_ behind" and Seamus and Fred took portkeys and took the children away.

"Don't upset the Irish" advised George as they apperated out themselves.

#

Harry and Hermione spent the next week spending time with Naomi and the Doctor, and both of them took turns at flying the ship around a planetary system. One time, Harry had piloted the vessel inside a load of planetary debris and played asteroids with the ship's weapons systems. Both teens thought it was great to be able to play the game for real, but neither knew how to take their scores back with them to their world.

"Another three weeks" Harry said to Hermione, "And we can go home" and she nodded thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked her. He knew that looked anywhere.

"I was thinking about Naomi" Hermione said.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about if we should invite her to come with us" Hermione said.

"She might like that" Harry admitted, "But I wonder if we could take some of those phasers back with us as well. Even four of them would work wonders for when we take back what is ours" he added.

"I'll ask next time I see her" Hermione said. "So what do you have planned?" she asked.

"I'm taking a spacesuit and going for a walk on the hull" Harry replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Always wanted to go into space" and Hermione shook her head with a smile. Later on that day, the pair met up with Naomi who took them into a hologram called _Fair Heaven_. When the characters got a little too tetchy for Harry's liking, he ordered the computer to remove them. They then went around the village and looked in all of the houses and shops in the village. It was as they sat watching the clouds float above them that they asked Naomi their question.

#

While the care and treatment of the abused children was dealt with by those with knowledge, it did give the younger students something to do after all. It was reasoned that the former prisoners might be healed better if they had someone of their own ages to talk to. One girl though refused to be treated unless Dean was with her, and so Dean had to hold the little girl's hand as Padma examined her.

"Are you magic as well?" the girl asked her.

"I am" said Padma.

"Oh" said the girl, and she went silent again. From what Dean had been told by Padma, she hadn't said much at all since her arrival at the forest hide-out.

"I'd like to know your name" Padma said, and the girl mumbled something. "I didn't get that" she added carefully.

"My name" said the girl, "It's Jessica" and Padma smiled.

"Well my name is Padma, and this is Dean" she pointed at herself and then the black skinned boy. The Ravenclaw performed the basic healing spells she knew of, and carefully recorded all of the injuries in a notebook. If they won the war – a slim chance at the moment – then there had to be careful evidence of what the Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort had done to people on his orders.

"Finished?" Dean asked Padma.

"As best I can do" she admitted, and then handed over a few small vials of liquid to Jessica. "This is magic medicine" Padma said solemnly, "Now if you take these before you go to sleep, then you'll be as right as rain by the morning" and Padma handed over a lollipop.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jessica.

"You can ask anything you want" Dean assured her.

"Why did those bad people hurt me?" she asked them both. Both teenagers looked at each other with quiet anger and fury in their eyes.

"That will take sometime to explain" Dean said, and then looked up to see a newly restored Neville come into the room that served as the hospital.

"Glad I found you" he said, "The others want to see you about a raid" and Dean stood up and in an instant, Jessica's hand was inside his own and gripping it like a vice.

"Alright" Dean didn't have the time to argue, "Come on" and he and the girl started walking.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Neville.

"To the meeting" Dean replied.

"Sure about that?" enquired Neville.

"Don't leave me" cried Jessica.

"Quite impossible" Dean said, and the three walked off. "Now when we get to where we are going, you have to be very quiet" he told the girl. She nodded meekly and stuck closely to Dean's side.

#

"Why have you brought her here?" asked Fred.

"I think I'm her comforter" Dean said. "We can always Obliviate her later" he added in a whisper.

"Fair enough" George said, and they gathered round a table for the meeting. "Now we managed to get over two hundred people out of Malfoy Manor, but we also lost a number of good people whilst doing it. Those that are injured have been treated, with the worse going to the other hideouts" he added.

"What about the stuff we took from the house?" asked Seamus.

"Well we have a partial list of Death Eaters and their supporters" Neville said, "But we don't have enough people or resources to mount an attack on them" he added.

"What about our raid on Diagon Alley?" asked Dean.

"I cancelled it" Fred told him, "To go up against Malfoy Manor, I had to pull nearly everyone off from their regular patrols. I'll send some people tonight – they will not be expecting an attack so soon after all" he added. "We left a few pranks set up for them

"Well at least we freed some people" Hannah remarked. "Plus we know that Harry and Hermione are still alive" she added.

"Wherever they are" Dean grimaced. "What a pity that we couldn't get Old Snake Face at the Malfoy place" and Jessica, who had been keeping quiet, suddenly raised her hand and jumped up and down. "What is it?" Dean asked her.

"When I was taken by the bad guys, I heard that name being used" she said.

"What?" Fred asked her. "I know it is hard for you, but this is very important. Did you hear anything about Snake Face?" he probed. Jessica frowned as she thought very very hard.

"One of those bad men that… touched me said he was going to a Warthogs" she said at last, and then buried herself into Dean's arms. The meeting broke up, and he took her to someplace private so she could cry herself to sleep. After finding her a place to rest after all that had happened to her, Dean found Neville and Seamus and they started a plan on attacking Hogwarts.

"I wish those two would have come back" Seamus said.

"We've no hope without Harry" Neville said, and he ignored the soft whine that filled his ears. "Unless he brings us some hugely powerful weapons, we've got no chance whatsoever" and someone laughed behind him.

"Funny you should mention that" said a voice.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you like chapter three!**

**If you think this was good, then you wait until the final battle!**

**To answer the question set by Jim Red Hawk about the picnic food. There are two possibilities for you. A) Naomi had never heard of Pumpkin Juice but it was in the computer banks. B) Harry gave the computer instructions on how to make it. You can take your choice.**

**If you've any suggestions for the final battle, then please let me know in your reviews.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	4. The Quickest Fight

**The Quickest Fight**

With nothing else to do until the anonaly came back, Harry and Hermione made full use of the Holodecks by visiting various places on Earth. While it made them sad about being away so much from their home, at least it had some chances that they would never have had. Both the teens were now fully qualified aircraft pilots, had climbed mountains in the Andes and Harry had scored the winning goal at the 2010 World Cup for England. Hermione was sure he had reprogramed the referee to only penelise the opposing team's players. This was confirmed by the fact they had won with a score of 100 – 0.

"I wonder what is going on at home" Harry said.

"I was thinking the same thing" Hermione snuggled close to Harry as they watched a nebula together. "We don't even know if anyone is alive" she added.

"Well if there isn't, then at least we'll do as much damage as we…" Harry broke off as he saw an object drop out of warp a few hundred metres off the port bow.

"How the hell did that get here without the computer detecting it?" Hermione asked as they raced out of the mess hall and headed for the nearest turbolift. As they travelled to the bridge, Harry and Hermione felt the ship shake as the borg hit _Voyager_ with their weapons. When they got to the bridge, they took stock of the smoking consoles that lined the place.

"We're here!" Harry called out as he and Hermione rushed to stations.

"They used the nebula as a cover for their approach" Naomi said.

"We've hull breaches on Decks 2, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 15" Hermione said. "We've lost most of the power to those decks, warp drive is offline and impulse is down to thirty percent power" the girl added.

"If thse displays are correct" Harry cut in, "Then we've lost phasers and torpedoes" and then he tapped more buttons.

"What about shields?" Naomi tried to dodge the incoming weapons fire.

"Shields are… let me get back to you on that one" Harry finished.

"What do we do then?" shouted Hermione, "Tell them that Santa won't give them presents this year?" and Harry laughed.

"Why not?" he said, and with a flick of his wand he now wore a complete outfit. "Hail the borg" Harry said, and Hermione did so whilst Naomi watched the goings on. An image appeared of the inside of the borg cube with a drone looking and not looking at them.

'_You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile__'_.

"This is Santa Claus of the Federation starship _Ho-Ho-Ho_. Stop your attack or you will not receive a present this year" Harry said with a booming voice.

'_Presents are illrelevent. You will adapt to service us'_

"Well I hoped I didn't have to do this, but I am afraid that you leave me with no other choice" Harry said, and he vanished from the bridge with a crack. He appeared on the viewscreen and obliterated the drone. Hermione and Naomi watched as Harry picked off the many drones that tried to kill him. The cube ignored _Voyager_ as the collective attempted to deal with this new threat to their existance. After a decent amount of time, Hermione excused herself and joined Harry in killing all of the drones. Naomi lost sight of them as they wondered off the viewer's range but kept attacking as Hermione had activated a comm link with the bridge. Naomi was pleased that these two had made friends with her as she didn't want to be on the receiving end of their magic. After a brisk hours work, Harry and Hermione had killed every borg drone, deactivated the self destruct and taken possessation of a borg cube.

#

"So what do you plan on doing with it?" Naomi asked Harry. _Voyager_ was now repaired and sat ten thousend feet away from a borg cube. This was no longer like the borg cube that had attacked them the day before. The vessel now was painted in a bright pink, had a ribbon over the sides and was topped off with a 1000ft bow on the dorsal section.

"Send it back to them exactly as it is" Harry grinned. He picked up the various items he wanted as souverners and then apperated himself and Naomi to the bridge.

"All ready?" asked Hermione from the Ops console. At Naomi's nod, she tapped a few controls and the cube headed off back to Unimatrix 001. As the trio were about to enter the turbolift, an alarm sounded on the Ops console. Harry went to have a look at it and noticed it was a distress all.

"I'm picking up the same signiture the sensors recorded when we arrived" he said. Hermione rushed over to join him,

"If this keeps going on like this, then we can be out of here in under three hours" she hugged Harry. Then both of them saw the look of sadness on Naomi's face.

"I guess you'll be leaving then" she said.

"Well me and Hermione wondered if you wanted to come back with us" Harry told the girl. "Us, the Doctor and _Voyager_. We can all go back together. And besides that, there ae a number of people I would like to introduce to this ship's weapons" he gave a grim smile. Hermione understood who would be the target of the vessel's weapons systems.

"But what if the Borg come through as well? They could just wait for another opening to appear and come with lots of cubes" Naomi said.

"Well we could set off a multi level subspace cascade which would result in the transdimentional event horizon closing. The detonantion of a couple of torpedoes would cause the rip in the fabric of the space time continuim to seal itself permanantly" Hermione speculated. "I just hope we don't cause too much Technobableanium, Dalekainium and other such nonsense" she added.

"For those of us who do not speak geek, I shall translate" Harry saw the glare that his girlfriend gave him. "We launch a torpedo or two, set them on a timer, we go through and then they blow up which fixes the giant swirling hole" and Naomi giggled at the looks that Hermione gave him now. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going down to the weapons lockers before Hermione kills me" and Harry made his exit.

"Oh that boy…" Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Do you like him?" asked Naomi.

"Like him?" Hermione laughed. "He always makes jokes at me, drives me crazy at times… of course I like him. I love him to bits!" and Naomi smiled.

"Does he like me as well?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure he does" Hermione said. "He wouldn't have suggested that you come back with us" and the two girls shared a smile before heading off to the mess hall.

#

The ship was secured, forefields were in place at every junction and the trio plus the Doctor stood on the bridge. They could see the tear in the space time continuem, and the four of them gazed at the power before Harry tapped a few buttons on the weapons console and the viewscreen showed two torpedoes transported to the edge of the event horizon. Both of them had been programed to wait until _Voyager_ had passed through before detonating.

"I guess we better get going now" said Naomi, and they took their stations. Hermione took operations, the Doctor took the helm, Naomi sat in the Captain's chair and Harry remained at the tactical station.

"The hole appears to be big enough for _Voyager_ to pass through" said Hermione after scanning it.

"Take us through" Naomi ordered.

"Aye, Captain" the Doctorsaid, and Naomi gave him a weak grin. Just as _Voyager_ entered the rip, the girl whispered a farewell to her mother. The ship shook as the effects of the rip grew more and more.

"The torpedoes have detonated" said Harry.

"Understood" said Naomi. The Doctor piloted the vessel as best as he could, experience of flying the _Promethius_ helped a bit. Hermione kept a constant look on the hull readings, and looked as the readings grew lower and lower.

"I think we are nearly at the end" she announced. "But the rip is getting smaller as well. I think we have about a minute remaining" and Harry moaned.

"Go to full impulse" Naomi ordered.

"The impulse drive was never designed for that kind of stress" the Doctor said.

"If we don't make it, the manifolds will be the only bits left" Naomi told the holographic man. _Voyager_ pressed on and the ship so badly that everyone was thrown to the deck. The Structual Integrity Field flicked on and off for half a second before resetting themselves. Hermione was the first to get up and she looked at the various readings that all screamed for her attention.

"Well we are out of the rip, and it seems to have sealed itself. Hull integrety is at 98%. I'm trying to find out where we are" she added.

"We're home" Harry said suddenly. Hermione looked over the bridge, and her boyfriend nodded confirmation at her.

"I'm so happy for you" said Naomi. Harry suggested putting the ship into a geosync orbit around the moon so they didn't get spotted by the satielites that watched out into space.

"What will you be doing now then?" asked the Doctor.

"We need to go back to our homes" said Hermione. "We need to take back what is ours, and to defeat at any cost the evil that fights us" and Harry agreed with that. Then as they stood in the turbolift, he had an idea.

"Computer" he called, "Are the holodecks still online?" he asked.

_Affirmitive_

"What you thinking of?" asked Hermione.

"Introducing some of the Death Eaters to the most feared people in Naomi's time" Hary grinned widely.

"Why do I suspect I am not going to like this?" Hermione asked with concern.

#

"I wish those two would have come back" Seamus said.

"We've no hope without Harry" Neville said, and he ignored the soft whine that filled his ears. "Unless he brings us some hugely powerful weapons, we've got no chance whatsoever" Harry simply couldn't wait to speak.

"Funny you should mention that" he said. The trio turned to look at him.

"Harry!" Neville was downright amazed at what had just happened.

"That's my name – don't wear it out" Harry grinned at his friend.

"What happened?" asked Seamus. "We never heard about you being captured by Voldemort's lot. Where on earth did you go?" and Hermione burst into laughter.

"Well we wasn't exactly on earth…" she revealed to them.

"What did you do then?" asked Dean. "Steal a spaceship?" and Harry just smirked.

"We'll show you" and he tapped the com badge that none of the others had figured out what it was. "Harry to Naomi. Five to beam up" and they five of them vanished in a sea of blue light. Padma had just came over to talk to Dean when she saw him, Seamus, Neville and what she thought was Harry and Hermione vanish in blue light. Then mere moments later they came back, with a younger girl with small bones on her forehead with them.

"What in the name of Merlin, Morgana and the rest just happened?" she demanded.

"Harry brought us some powerful weapons" was all that Dean could say. Though he had not actually seen any weapons, anyone who had such technology must have had various weapons powerful enough to destroy Voldemort.

"Well as you can see" Padma said, "You've come at the right time. We have taken heavy losses and dealt very little. We are overcrowded with people here" and Naomi nodded.

"I suppose we can get some camping gear from the ship" she said. "And the Doctor can help cure some of the worse patients" and after talking to the Weasley twins who became overjoyed at the arrival of Harry and Hermione, groups of the most seriously affected people got taken to _Voyager_'s sickbay where they got treated by the Doctor. The hologram seemed rather happy to be treating people rather then to walk around an almost empty ship – even though he was glad to leave sickbay whenever he wanted.

#

It had taken hours to organise, but people from around the country came to the headquarters of the resistance. They had packed into the tent which had been expanded several times. Harry stood at the front on a stage with Hermione and Naomi.

"You all know who I am, so I'll keep this short. Hermione and myself were sent through a portal into the future. We found ourselves on a spacecraft far away from this planet. We waited three weeks of our time to get back, and we spent that time getting to know Naomi well. Because she has lost everyone she knows, we offered her a place to live. In exchange she has provided us with weapons powerful enough to kill Voldemort several thousand times over. Myself, Naomi and Hermione will pilot the ship ourselves. Your jobs will be to do this: take out all of the remaining houses except for Riddle Manor at the same time. Keep at least one person alive and give them a com badge so we can track them down. Once that has been done, we three will use _Voyager_ to batter down the shields of Voldemort's house, and kill every Death Eater in the place. Never again will we face such an evil like this again. Never again will we face death. Never again will we face our extermination because of our beliefs" and with that Harry stiffened and he, Hermione and Naomi vanished in the transporter beam and appeared directly on the bridge.

"Nice speech" said the Doctor.

"Thanks" Harry said. The Doctor headed off to the engine room so he could monitor items better.

"Are you both ready?" Naomi asked her friends, and they both nodded. They took their stations and waited for the signal. It was a full hour before the badges became active, and sensors determined the location to be in the Midlands of the U.K.

"They are going to receive such a surprise" said Hermione with a grimace.

"Not half as much as what they have in Holodecks 1, 2 and 3" Harry smiled briefly.

"As Uncle Tom used to say, 'let's get this show on the road'. Shields up. Ready phasers. Stand by photon torpedoes" the girl ordered as she sat at the helm.

"Shields are up and at full power. Phasers are fully charged. Torpedoes are armed and ready for launch" Harry said.

"All the plasma has been vented from the nacelles" Hermione said. "The ship is rigged for atmospheric entry" and Naomi acknowledged the information.

"Taking us forward at half impulse power" the girl said, and she tapped the controls as the ship surged around the moon and headed towards earth. It was hard for _Voyager_ to remain hidden from all the telescopes that orbited the planet, but Harry and Hermione had cast the most powerful disillusionment charm ever attempted. The ship shook a little as Naomi piloted the ship as best she could, but slipping through the atmosphere was not the same as piloting a spacecraft through a vacuum. Sparks flew from many of the consoles – including the three that were manned – but they pressed on.

_Doctor to the Bridge_

"This is the bridge" Hermione answered.

_We just lost the secondary intermatrix cooling systems. If the main system goes, then the impulse drive will switch to the back ups. That would only give us just about ¼ power_

"Oh bugger" Harry said.

"I'll see what I can do about keeping the ship in one piece" Naomi assured the Doctor.

_Understood. Incidentally, the rest of the ship seems to be holding together_

"Right" Naomi said. "We'll get back to you. Bridge out" and she closed the channel. She had time for one glance at the helm readings just as they came out of the worst part of the entry.

"We do it" exclaimed Hermione with relief. "Scanning the local area… We're 100 miles from Riddle Manor" the girl added.

"Harry to fighting teams. Withdraw from combat at once. Get away by any means possible. Take the hostages and prisoners with you and just get the hell away from the target area" and several voices answered his orders.

"Lock on target" Naomi ordered.

"Phasers and torpedoes locked on target" Harry said.

"You may fire when ready" Naomi was trying to remain calm. She had been taught by her mother, Captain Janeway, Neelix and the rest of the crew to always respect life. She had also bee told to never take a life in cold blood, but Harry and Hermione had told her and shown her the evils that Voldemort and his followers were capable of.

"To be, or not to be…" Harry said, and he stabbed the fire button with a vengeance. The phasers and torpedoes flew out of the ship and pounded the target area – Riddle Manor.

#

Voldemort looked into the sky and saw _Voyager_ flying towards him. He had no idea what it was, and he and his followers looked at the ship which suddenly emitted beams of light. He understood these to be weapons, but found himself inside his own Anti-Apperation wards. He tried to cast a shield but found himself and his followers bathed in a blue light which made the world around him black and then light again. Where he had been stood amongst victims of himself and the Death Eaters, he was now stood on stony ground. None of his followers seemed to know what was happening, but just then he spotted a small number of figures approaching his group. Each had dark skin, ridges on their foreheads and dressed in silver metal uniforms. Each person also carried a type of sword, and Voldemort assumed them to be warriors.

"So you are the fearsome Lord Voldemort?" asked the one that appeared to be the leader. "You look nothing like the man I was told about. Perhaps you should go home and nurse from your mother's breast" and he and the others laughed. Voldemort raged with anger.

"You'll pay for that" and he cast the killing curse at the leader and was shocked. Not only did it not harm him, it passed right through the body of the warrior.

"They attack!" said the leader. "Kill them all!" and the Klingons drew their swords and went in for the kill.

#

Harry and Hermione watched the carnage on the viewscreen.

It's the simples things in life" he said.

"Mmm" Hermione wasn't really so sure. Harry picked up the box next to him and shook it at Hermione.

"Popcorn?" he asked her.

**A/N:**

**Well another exciting chapter.**

**The Harry V Hermione moment is because every episode of **_**Voyager**_** had lots and lots of technobable in it. I thought that he was the perfect chance to send it up! If anyone can spot the substance that is not from Star Trek but from a well known british Sci-Fi (we brits will get it at once), then award yourself a cookie.**

**There will be one more chapter of this, then I am going to do another chapter of the HP/SW crossover fic. After that will be the final chapters of Leaving Home and I'm Not Going. Be alert though. I have a VERY VERY VERY brief one shot for Harry Potter which I'll release at the same time as this fic. Please note that this is the only fic where I will have a good Dumbledore. Don't expect it to be more then a hundred or so words.**

**Requests: can the following authors please contact me with a PM please? joemjackson and Margaret Luna Sullivan.**

**One Last Thing: Updates after this date may take longer then normal as my heart is acting up again, so I have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks while the pills finish their job. Then after that I'll be alright and back to working order. Rest assured though that the next chapter of Leaving Home will be the one where it should be read with the lights off, curtains drawn and a box of tissues to clean yourself up with. Yes that's right, my first rated chapter.**

**Best be off now**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	5. If Blood Be The Price Of Admiralty, Lord

**If Blood Be The Price Of Admiralty, Lord God, We Ha' Paid In Full****…**

Even though the war was now over, the process of fighting still went on. Several rouge Death Eaters carried out random attacks which kept what remained of the Aurors busy. Thousands of people had been killed during the brief reign of terror, and Harry had to cope with the guilt he believed he deserved. He felt as if he should have gone through the portal with an armful of phasers instead of waiting for the thing to grow larger.

# # # # #

Harry watched as the house was rammed by the tank. In disgust he turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. Naomi was there attempting to cook some soup. Having the girl live with himself and Hermione had caused several amusing incidents. When she had walked into a darkened room, she had asked the computer for lights and was totally surprised when they didn't appear again.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl as she saw him enter.

"Yeah" Harry said sadly, "I'm just fed up of all the wars going on in the Middle East" he added. Naomi wasn't sure what the Middle East was, only that something bad was going on there.

"Can't you beam up all of the bad people the same way you did to Voldemort?" asked the girl.

"You want me to beam up the heads of two major governments?" Harry smiled. Then when he thought about it, _Voyager_ did have some impressive ways to hold the bad types of people. "Well why not then?" he said, and he talked to Naomi about using the vessel. As the only living member of her crew, _Voyager_ now belonged to the mixed species girl.

# # # # #

It was a simple process of beaming them up, and Harry placed the leaders of Israel and Palestine in the same cell in the brig. The pair had shouted at each other for hours on end, but then had come to an agreement. Both sides would apologise to the other and help to build a hospital to be half inside the Israeli borders, and half inside the Palestinian borders. The borders would retreat to before the Six Day War, and to make up for all of the deaths that had been wrongly caused, Israel turned over half of Jerusalem over to the Palestinians. It was not what they had wanted, but at least it was something. Harry and Hermione had given each side strict instructions to not attack each other or _Voyager_ would personally destroy the attacking side. In order to show the pair was not bluffing, Harry fired a torpedo a line of scrap tanks parked in the desert. The leaders of both sides saw the torpedo vaporise the tanks, and both became a little fearful of the power that Voyager carried.

Peace was declared in five minutes

# # # # #

Several weeks after the final battle and the death of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the Interim Ministry was holding a presentation to award medals to some of those that had battled against the dark forces. Most of them would be getting Order of Merlin Second Classes for their bravery in helping to defeat Voldemort. Harry, Hermione and a few others would be getting First Class. It had taken Hermione and the others a lot of time in getting Harry to attend the presentation. He felt as if he had brought nothing but pain and suffering to everyone. He attended though, and like Hermione was dressed in his finest robes. What made Harry and Hermione stand out were the bulges in their right sides. This was because Harry and Hermione had taken to wearing phasers whenever they went out anywhere. Instead of having to pull out their wand and either think or say a spell, they could easily stun their opponent with the phasers. The newly reformed Aurors had asked on many occasions if they could have phasers whilst on a mission. When Harry, Hermione and Naomi had refused, the Ministry had attempted to take _Voyager_ by force. Harry simply stunned the lot with the phaser and sent them packing back to the Ministry.

They watched as the rest of the party received their medals, and Harry was briefly wondering about if he should leave before it was too late. He went up though to receive his medal, and Kingsley told him that he was expected to make a speech. As Harry stood up there, he looked at the invited guests and noticed one thing – nearly everyone of them were purebloods. A few of them he made exceptions for because he respected them.

"You know, I didn't want to make a speech. Now it's the custom to tell a story of some kind, so that's what I'll do. It's what is expected of me after all" Harry paused before starting the whole sorry tale in public for the first time. "The tale begins 16 years ago, when I was left on the doorstep of my muggle relatives's home by Albus Dumbledore. For the next decade I was abused by those supposed to keep me safe. They treat me like a slave, and fed me only the bare minimum in order to keep me alive. All the time this was going on, Dumbledore and his bunch of cronies knew what was going on. When I turned 11, I was told about the magical world by Hagrid, who should not have been sent. I leant years later that it should have been one of the Professors that told me everything. All those years I attended Hogwarts, and I was constantly bullied and injured by incompetent teachers and students who thought it either great fun, or just simply stupid lesson planning. Then there was this whole stupid thing about the bloody prophesy. Nobody bothered to tell me that I was destined to kill Voldemort. Now if someone had told me when I was still in first year, then I could have had training, but because I did not there are many people missing here today. Good people. Decent people. They should be getting the medals for themselves and not posthumously. While I was away and waiting for a way to come home, I thought about what I wanted out of life if I was to win. All I wanted was to fly on a broom when I wanted, and to do what I wanted. Now I see many people are accusing me of the deaths of the loved ones. Most of you here have turned on those who have no means to defend themselves. Take my friend Dean. He has adopted a girl who has no family left. You wanted to have her killed because of the fact she had knowledge of our world. It was only by the simple fact that I took arms against those coming to hurt her, that she is safe" Harry paused for a moment to take a breath. "As from now on, I am hereby dissolving the current Ministry. The DMLE will remain as it is, and also our International Magical offices will stay open. I intend to weed out the corruption and dishonesty from this place as much as possible. Elections for a new Minister will be held in a moth. And before members of the press even start of asking me, I am not going to stand for election. I intend to finish my education before taking some time off to pursue projects that have my interest" and when he finished, the press started talking to him all at once. Harry simply pointed at a random reporter while the rest quietened down.

"Lucida Sans – _Magical Chronicle_. Could you tell us what your immediate plans are please?" asked a young woman.

"My first plan is to find a decent pot of coffee. But after that, you know what I will do. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm a student and I'm very late for class" and with that, Harry and Hermione stood and walked out of the ceremony with everyone gaping at them.

# # # # #

"_Saraba chikyuu yo tabidatsu fune wa uchuu senkan YAMATO_" the words filtered from the TV as Harry watched it with Hermione. Naomi had taken _Voyager_ out for a spin around the block and would be back the following day.

"That little speech made the headlines you know" said Hermione as she snuggled into Harry's side.

"I should have bloody well thought so" replied her husband. Harry and Hermione had been married all of four days after themselves and their guests had taken _Voyager_ out of orbit and journeyed into space. They went to Alpha Scorpii and laid over around the forth planet while they became joined. The week long trip had given each group time to prepare for the event without the fear of interruptions. Whilst they had been in orbit, Naomi had shut down the warp engines, and had also opened the exterior hatches because doing Warp 9.995 was not good for your coils. They cooled down enough for the trip back where they would disembark from _Voyager_ before landing it on Pluto. A shuttle would be used to go back and forth so that the _Intrepid_ class vessel wasn't spotted so easily on satellites.

"So what will you be doing tomorrow?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at his wife with a serious look on his face.

"Why I shall go trainspotting of course" and then turned to watch the programme. After it was over, both of them enjoyed a nice dinner of Chicken Kiev with a bottle of Saurian Brandy to go with it. That night, Harry and Hermione went out to see a film and do all the normal things that teenagers their age should do.

The following day, Harry did his spotting at York and met up with another spotter who wrote something called fanfiction – Harry didn't know what it was. Hermione spent the day going over some books she had replicated from the shuttle which was parked in the Forbidden Forest. The girl had taken to several classics with a passion and was looking forward to the next trip to _Voyager_ in a week's time. This would allow her to indulge in her past time of reading.

As for Naomi, she got on well with Jessica – Dean's adopted daughter – and the two girls spent a lot of time with tutors so they learnt about the magical world. Whilst neither of them could use magic, Harry, Hermione and Dean had all thought it best that they learn about as much as possible. It would help them if they ever became involved with a fight. They could help by identifying what spells were used and help the Healers out a great deal by this process. Naomi knew some of the magical world from Harry and Hermione, but Jessica took a longer time to learn it. Dean had confided in Harry and Hermione that Jessica was very much afraid of magic. It was understandable after what had happened to her at the hands of the Death Eaters. But despite all that had happened to her, she was brave enough to attend the trial of those captured Death Eaters who had raped and killed her family before raping her as well. Counselling proved to be expensive as the young girl needed it badly, and Dean was surprised to see that the sessions had been paid for already.

He silently thanked his fellow Gryffindors not only for paying for him, but also giving him any and all assistance in the way of money. He didn't have a lot after his father had kicked him out of the family home. He took rooms for himself and Jessica at the _Leaky Cauldron_ and took on a summer job which had just about given him enough to pay for the board and the rest went towards providing for his daughter's needs. When news had reached them about it, Harry and Hermione had set up a company and then appointed Dean as the head of the Art Department. This had come with a nice house and a large paycheque for doing nothing but sketching out pictures.

The Potters looked after those that had given up so much.

Life slowly got back to normal for the rest of those that had stood The Line, and soon the summer passed and September came around once again. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving the following morning, as it always did, but with a great deal less then what should have been on board. With fewer coaches then it previously did, the train set off for Hogwarts and the seventh year for Harry and Hermione.

**A/N:**

**Ah… those heady days when I thought that 2000 odd words was about the limit. Now I do at **_**LEAST**_** 4000 plus! As you can guess, I'm back writing fics after my break for my birthday which was on the 7****th**** October. Thank you to those that sent me messages! Had a great day and night, though might have been tipsy when I walked a half mile in my socks because I didn't want my shoes to get dirty!**

**Anyway…**

**There are number of refs in this chapter (not counting the crossover with Star Trek Voyager!), so let us see who can get the most before I tell you. I also have a spot the Author competition and also a Spot the Food Item That Appears In Everyone Of My Fics competition. One clue is the name of the star system they visit.**

**Bonus Biscuits: these will be awarded to those who find the odd name (and what it is from), and a translation of the theme in the TV. For that, I'm looking for the ORIGINAL name.**

**I do have one request to make: Does anyone have a copy of the book of the film "Santa Claus: The Movie"? I want a copy but can not get it and ebay blocks me for some reason! (its not that…work… by Tim Allen). Will be grateful to anyone who could send me a copy. The author shall reward you with a speaking cameo!**

**Well must dash now as I am starting work on finishing off Leaving Home and then my smaller fics so I can devote my time to working on The Deepest Friendship. As to that, there is a vote concerning a **_**MAJOR**_** plot point and will depart from pretty much all of my other fics.**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


End file.
